User blog:Mister Six/John Constantine-related solicitations, Jul-Sep 2011
First post! Here are the solicitations from July 2011 to September 2011, including the upcoming DCU John Constantine and Swamp Thing comics. July 2011 'Hellblazer #281 (Vertigo Comics)' thumb|100px Written by PETER MILLIGAN • Art by GIUSEPPI CAMUNCOLI and STEFANO LANDINI • Cover by SIMON BISLEY John Constantine has faced many demons in his career, but none have affected him like this one: his niece, Gemma, who hates her uncle with demonic fury. Now she will have her revenge. He's already lost a thumb – now he might lose something even more precious... Vertigo - 32pg. - Color - $2.99 US - Mature Readers On Sale July 20, 2011 'Brightest Day Aftermath: The Search for Swamp Thing #2 (DC Comics)' thumb|left|100px Written by JONATHAN VANKIN • Art by MARCO CASTIELLO • Cover by ARDIAN SYAF and VICENTE CIFUENTES • 1:10 Variant cover by IVAN REIS and JOE PRADO Who has been cursed to find the Swamp Thing – and can Superman and the other heroes stop him? '' '''DC Universe - 32pg. - Color - $2.99 US On sale July 27, 2011' August 2011 'Hellblazer #282 (Vertigo Comics)' thumb|100px Written by PETER MILLIGAN • Art and cover by SIMON BISLEY Don't miss this startling stand-alone tale! In a British prison, a shape-shifting product of the Babylonian backstreets called Julian is about to have some fun at the prisoners' expense. Now, the prison has become a kind of living Hell – even more than before – which should make John Constantine feel right at home when he poses as an inmate and tries to dish out his own rough justice to demonic prisoner number 666. Vertigo - 32pg. - Color - $2.99 US - Mature Readers On sale August 17, 2011 'Brightest Day Aftermath: The Search for Swamp Thing #3 (DC Comics)' thumb|left|100px Written by JONATHAN VANKIN • Art by MARCO CASTIELLO • Cover by ARDIAN SYAF and VICENTE CIFUENTES • 1:10 Variant cover by DAVID MACK The search ends here as John Constantine finally finds out Swamp Thing's dark motives – and what they have to do with him! DC Universe - 32pg. - Color - $2.99 US On sale August 24, 2011 September 2011 'Swamp Thing #1 (DC Comics)' thumb|100px Written by SCOTT SNYDER • Art and cover by YANICK PAQUETTE One of the world's most iconic characters has returned to the heart of the DC Universe, and every step he takes will shake the foundations of the Earth! Alec Holland has his life back…but the Green has plans for it. A monstrous evil is rising in the desert, and it'll take a monster of another kind to defend life as we know it! '' '''DC Universe - 32pg. - Color - $2.99 US On sale September 7, 2011' 'Hellblazer #283 (Vertigo Comics)' thumb|left|100px Written by PETER MILLIGAN • Art by GIUSEPPE CAMUNCOLI and STEFANO LANDINI • Cover by SIMON BISLEY New storyline: "The Devil's Trenchcoat". When Gemma Masters punishes her uncle by auctioning off his trench coat, she ignites a horrific chain of events. Now Constantine must adjust to life without his smelly old coat, while its new owner's life turns inside out. Vertigo - 32pg. - Color - $2.99 US - Mature Readers On sale September 21, 2011 'Justice League Dark #1 (DC Comics)' thumb|100px Written by PETER MILLIGAN • Art by MIKEL JANIN • Cover by RYAN SOOK The witch known as The Enchantress has gone mad, unleashing forces that not even the combined powers of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg can stop. And if those heroes can't handle the job, who will stand against this mystical madness? Shade the Changing Man, Madame Xanadu, Deadman, Zatanna and John Constantine may be our only hope – but how can we put our trust in beings whose very presence makes ordinary people break out in a cold sweat? '' '''DC Universe - 32pg. - Color - $2.99 US On sale September 28, 2011' Category:Blog posts